


Odysseybroke

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Characters, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of my own, with new Trolls, art, and a plethora of other nifty things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Cast

 

Who are these douchebags?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. *SORTA SPOILERS* Pre-Session Relationships

 

Boy, troll relationships sure are complicated!


	3. Chapter 3

**CC: Be the Smoking Hot Bitch**

You are Izabon Igatur, and you are certainly not a bitch! You assume a rival must have been behind said derogatory input; jealousy is an ugly thing.

**Izabon: Pester your Moirail.**

You don’t really want to connive with your Moirail, but he has been quiet recently. You have your suspicions that he is a slippery individual, so it’s smart to keep tabs on him.

 

What a smarmy git.


End file.
